Una Esperanza y Un Regalo
by crissweetgirl
Summary: El amor permaneció siempre aunque la vida se encargó de separarlos por 4 años. Jasper decide buscar al amor de su vida pero no solo la encuentra a ella, sino que recibe una gran sorpresa. -Mami ¿Quién es el señor guapo? ONE-SHOT muy tierno!


**UNA ESPERANZA Y UN REGALO**

Todo estaba listo, compré mi boleto de avión temprano, ya no podía darme el lujo de seguir esperando más tiempo, ni tratar de vivir con esto que siento. Desde que partí de Forks, mi vida no ha sido la misma. Pero, como esperar que fuese la misma si perdí lo único que me hacía feliz, todo por ser un imbécil. No puedo dejar de pensar cómo hubiese sido mi presente si me hubiese quedado con ella.

Fui tras mis tontos sueños de adolescente, tras la oportunidad de mi vida, siempre quise ser escritor y lo logré. Tal vez ahora tengo lo que una vez quise, pero daría mi alma por poder retroceder el tiempo y poder cambiar las cosas, detener el tiempo para verla de nuevo, para abrazarla y nunca soltarle. Para decirle que la amo y que ella es lo más importante.

_Flashback _

_Ese día estaba feliz, por fin las puertas se me habían abierto, había conseguido que alguien se interese en guiar mi carrera de escritor. En ese tiempo estaba en segundo año de universidad y ella en su último año de preparatoria. Sus padres se oponían a la relación que manteníamos, según ellos, era demasiado mayor para Alice y nunca fui una buena opción, ellos eran muy severos con mi novia. Para colmo Alice tampoco era del agrado de mis padres. Ellos tenían ese problema de estimar a las personas por su condición social y económica._

_Me la encontré en el parque, estaba sentada sobre una banqueta con sus manos en su regazo, mirando al suelo preocupada. Bella, su mejor amiga estaba junto a ella acariciándole el cabello, ella también se veía preocupada. En cuanto me vio caminar hacia ella, mi amada dibujó una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-¡Alice!- Le abracé y la levanté en brazos. Era como una muñequita._

_-Jazz ¿Qué tal tu día?-Dijo ella para luego besarme_

_-¡Increíble! ¡No vas a creerlo! Pero antes quiero saber qué tienes. Hola Bella ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Nada.- Interrumpió Alice dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos a Bella_

_-Dímelo, Bella.- La amiga de Alice se mordió el labio._

_-Bien, es que Alice se desmayó en pleno receso_

_Dirigí una mirada de espanto a mi novia y tomé su rostro entre mis manos._

_-Pero ¿Por qué? No me has dicho que te sientes mal, ¿quieres ir al médico? Te acompaño…_

_-No, Jazz. Por eso no quería decirte.- Dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco y mostrándole la lengua a su amiga.- Bella, tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti_

_-Ok entendí, quieres que me largue.- Dijo Bella bromeando.- Adiós chicos. Y tú, cuida a tu novia.- Añadió apuntándome con el índice._

_- Mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Mi novia sonriendo_

_-Alice, encontré un editor y socio que realmente quiere ayudarme a publicar mis obras. Primero, quiere revisarlas, para añadir o quitar detalles. ¡Lo mejor de todo es que me ofrecen todo un equipo de edición!_

_-Amor ¡eso es increíble!- Dijo abrazándome fuerte mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.- ¡te lo mereces, de veras te lo mereces Jazz!_

_-Incluso, podré publicar un libro con los poemas que te he hecho y obviamente te lo dedicaré a ti_

_-¡Me siento tan feliz Jazz! ¡Me has alegrado el día!_

_-Tengo una reunión con un agente y con mis padres. Nos explicarán todo el trabajo que harán conmigo. Por nada del mundo dejaré ir esta oportunidad.- Dije con seguridad.- ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana en la noche? Te lo contaré todo, ahora quiero que descanses, te veo pálida._

_Alice bufó.-Piensas que estoy enferma solo por que la bocazas de Bella te lo dijo.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido._

_Tomé sus delicadas y pequeñas manos y las besé.- Entonces, te parece si vamos a pasear y te llevo a comprar ese bonito jersey azul rey que tanto te…_

_Me silenció robándome un beso, luego me mostró su bella sonrisa llena de emoción._

_Ese fue el último día que tuve el placer de ver su sonrisa. Esa noche me enteré que tendría que viajar dentro de una semana para poder cumplir mi sueño y yo accedí. Lo tenía todo planeado, viajaría y una vez que Alice haya terminado la prepa pagaría sus viáticos para que viniese a vivir conmigo. Según mis padres era la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero ¿Cómo poder vivir sin el amor de mi vida? Sabía que ella estaría encantada con el plan y así fue. _

_Llegó el momento de despedirme de ella, prometimos vernos dentro de 4 meses._

Viajé para reunirme con los editores y los agentes para comenzar con mi carrera, incluso pude seguir estudiando arte literario y también filosofía. Nunca pude comunicarme con ella, supe que semanas después de mi partida, Alice dejó de asistir a la preparatoria, sus padres habían decidido marcharse de Forks. Telefoneé a todas sus amigas y ninguna supo darme explicación, estaban tan angustiadas como yo. Me sentía aturdido, no entendía nada y eso era frustrante.

El avión despegó, viajaba en primera clase rumbo a Filadelfia. Después de todo este largo tiempo, sé que está viviendo en esa ciudad, al menos tengo el dato de la ciudad, así que averiguar su locación y su domicilio será lo de menos. Hice muchas averiguaciones, gasté millones por ese dato, pero sé que lo vale.

Necesito saber por qué nos separamos así, por qué nunca dijo que se iría. Espero que no sea muy tarde. Siempre luché con el pensamiento de que tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas así, por eso no actué con mayor rapidez.

Tenía en mis manos mi tercer libro publicado, tal y como se lo prometí, la dedicatoria era para ella. Quisiera poder encontrarla y regalárselo.

_Dedico este libro de poemas a Mary Alice Brandon… Ni una sola de estas palabras se hubiese hecho poesía si ella no me hubiese inspirado._

_Aún te amo._

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que estoy en Filadelfia y finalmente el teléfono sonó con la llamada que tanto esperaba.

-Hola

-Señor Whitlock, buenos días. Soy Ben Jones el detective que contrató

-Sí, señor Jones por favor dígame que tiene noticias.- Imploré

-Tengo noticias… y muy buenas

Fui muy breve, el detective me dio con lujo de detalles la dirección. Era un barrio muy bonito y pacífico cercano a un parque y a una escuela primaria. Al parecer Alice era maestra de arte en aquella escuela primaria. Me alegraba tanto de que finalmente la había encontrado. Aunque mi mayor temor es encontrarla con otra persona y tal vez sea lo más probable. Pero si es así, solo dejaré que sea feliz y yo pagaré por mi error e intentaré olvidarla.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y fui directamente a reencontrarme con ella. Había tomado dos tazas de café y eso hizo que la ansiedad aumente.

Pero ¿Cómo sentirme? Si finalmente podría vela nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. En el auto, sentía que me sofocaba, sentía un calor infernal aún cuando la ciudad de Filadelfia estaba en pleno otoño. Me sentía demasiado nervioso, no sabía con qué me encontraría. Sea lo que sea, siento que estoy listo para verle.

Los niños estaban saliendo de la escuela, debí suponerlo, eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando llegué. Sin embargo la vi.

Estaba realmente esplendorosa, vestía ropa casual de invierno y se veía realmente hermosa. Recuerdo ese bello rostro tan angelical de adolescente, era hermosa entonces pero debo reconocer que los años le han sentado de maravilla. Se veía mucho más madura y se ve más esbelta. Sin embargo su cabello no había cambiado, lo llevaba corto y despeinado y gracias al cielo, su sonrisa era la misma.

Me quedé hipnotizado al mirarla, no era capaz de moverme justo en esta preciso momento me invadió el pánico.

Ella se subió a un coche que aparcó una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mirar al hombre que iba de conductor. Este se bajó para abrirle la puerta del auto y la besó en la mejilla, el tipo le echaba una mirada de enamorado, era algo obvio. Alice se subió al auto.

Lo que más me temía, era un hecho. Me quedé como idiota respirando con dificultad, no puedo creer que el incompetente detective no me lo haya dicho. Marqué a su teléfono y según él, nunca antes había visto al sujeto.

El auto arrancó, no iba a echar por la borda el viaje, así que seguí el auto del sujeto, fuero directo hacia un… ¿parvulario?

Alice entró y el tipejo se quedó esperándola en el auto. Esperé atento, de pronto, Alice salió por la puerta del parvulario de lo más dichosa con una niña en sus brazos. Ese dulce y pequeño rostro era exacto al de Alice, no cabía la menor duda de que esa niña, era suya. Tenía la piel blanca y las mejillas rosas, su cabello era igual de negro que el de su madre.

La pequeña estaba dormida, con su cabeza arrimada al hombro de… su madre. El pelmazo ese, se bajó del coche para ayudarla con las cosas de la niña.

Sentí que el mundo se me vino encima ¡¿Cómo es que ese tipejo de Jones no me lo dijo? Está más que claro que Alice había comenzado una nueva vida y esa vida, no me incluía en absoluto. Tenía una bella niña, un empleo y un hombre. Lo mejor hubiese sido regresar y continuar con mi vida, pero, al parecer me gusta sufrir. Les seguí, hasta que llegamos al vecindario en el que Alice vivía.

El hombre ese, le ayudó a bajar con la niña en brazos y abrió la puerta principal de la casa. De repente el quiso plantarle un beso en los labios a mi hermosa Alice, pero ella giró su cabeza con disgusto.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¡Qué está pasando! Esta situación en lugar de aclararse, se está poniendo peor. Eso quiere decir que ese hombre no es nada para ella. Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Me quedé en el auto dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere verme? O ¿qué tal si ella ya lo superó? como si nuestro amor solo se hubiese tratado de una ilusión de adolescentes sin importancia. Me encontraba solo a pasos de poder volver a abrazarle, respirar su aroma, de poder tocar sus manos y poder ver sus ojos brillantes. No podía seguir siendo un cobarde, yo, tenía que deshacerme de mis dudas. Estoy aquí y ahora no puedo echarme para atrás.

Respiré hondo y salí del auto tomando el libro de poemas. Mientras más me acercaba a la entrada, me sentía más ansioso por salir corriendo hacia mi auto. Cerré mis ojos y toqué el timbre, escuché que alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró más cuando la puerta de abrió.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en el tapete del pórtico en la entrada, escuché un suspiro de sorpresa. Luego mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi Alice, quien se quedó paralizada con ambas manos cubriendo su boca y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Alice.- No pude contenerme, solo reaccioné y la tomé con fueraza en mis brazos, ella me abrazó fuerte por la cintura y comenzó a llorar impresionada. Se separó de mí después de un largo instante y me miró mientras sollozaba. Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y busqué un pañuelo en mis bolsillos para dárselo, sin dejar de mirar sus bellos ojos negros que me miraban como si fuese producto de su imaginación.

-Jasper, yo… yo.- Alice no podía hablar por el llanto.- No puedo creer que estés aquí.- Me abrazó nuevamente.

-Alice, perdón por llegar así, sé que no debí presentarme de esta manera. Tal vez olvidaste todo lo que…

-No, no… eso nunca.- Las manos de Alice temblaban sobre mi pecho, me invitó a pasar a su estancia. El lugar estaba lleno de juguetes espejeados por el suelo, muñecas, jueguitos de té, osos de felpa. Recordé a la pequeña niña que iba dormida en los brazos de mi amada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan irrespetuoso al tratar de irrumpir así en la nueva vida de Alice?

-Debí suponer que no era la forma correcta, es como si estuviese invadiendo su vida y perdóname porque sé que no debí hacer esta locura, pero tengo tantas dudas Alice

-Por favor deja de decir eso, sé que tienes dudas… lo sé.

Nos sentamos juntos en un sofá todavía sentía cómo sus manos temblaban.

-Es que es algo que nunca imaginé que sucedería… es decir, siempre quise verte otra vez, pero esto… esto es un milagro.- Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Alice, vine hasta aquí solo por ti, porque te amo, porque no he podido olvidarte mi vida ha sido un infierno sin ti… Alice démonos otra oportunidad, si no es muy tarde-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Pregunté.

Alice se quedó en silencio, pensando con la mirada perdida.

-Solo necesito que me lo digas… Alice teníamos un plan.- Me arrodillé para acercarme más a ella, le tomé de la mano.- Mírame, quiero que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó, por favor. Sé que es tarde para pedirte explicaciones, pero necesito saber.

-Yo quiero saber algo, antes de contarte lo que pasó.- Dijo Alice acercando su rostro al mío. Tuve que contenerme para no tomar con mis manos su rostro y besar esos bellos labios.

-Tú… ¿dijiste que me sigues amando? Es… ¿es eso cierto, Jazz?- Preguntó con los ojos vidriosos. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te sigo amando, Alice… mucho más que antes. Ella cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Por favor, no llores, no llores Alice yo…

-También yo, Jazz.- Me interrumpió susurrando esas palabras que hicieron latir mi corazón y me llenaron de gozo.

-Alice.- Limpié sus lágrimas, nuestras miradas se encontraron y la besé en los labios. Me invadió una sensación de alivio, por fin sentía esperanza, sentí que la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad. Sus labios me habían hecho tanta falta todos estos años. Sus dedos de enredaron en mi cabello, y con ese mágico beso sentía cómo todo el dolor que provocó el estar separados se desvanecía.

-Te amo, Jasper, nada pudo cambiar ese amor, nada.

-Quero que veas esto.- Le entregué el libro. Vi que su rostro había cambiado, ahora su sonrisa había vuelto y yo me sentía como nuevo.

-Es hermoso, Jazz…

-Ábrelo.- Alice miró la dedicatoria y acarició mi rostro y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

Sonó un chillido y me di cuenta de que mi rodilla estaba sobre un juguete de hule. Alice sonrió.

-Lo siento.- Levantó el juguete

-Es muy bonita.- La sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció.

-¿Cómo sabes de… de ella?

- Lo sé por que te seguí del trabajo hasta aquí. Lo siento

-Está bien. Lo importante es que llegaste.- Alice rió entre dientes.- Todavía no lo puedo creer.

-Estoy aquí Alice.- Besé su frente y la abracé con fuerza suspirando aliviado. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?- Lo cierto es que moría de curiosidad por saber quien era el padre de la pequeña. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerme de esa manera.

-Amy.- Dijo Alice sonriendo

-¿Amy? Es un lindo nombre

-Pues sí, es un hipocorístico francés de amada

-Hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña… se parece mucho a ti.- Alice me miró pensativa, al parecer quería decirme algo importante.

-También tiene mucho de su padre.- Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso fue duro, no me lo esperé pero mantuve mi posición de no hacer preguntas incómodas.

-Ah ¿Sí?

-Sí.- Alice agachó la cabeza y tomó mis manos.- Jazz, hay… hay algo que debes saber

-Sí.- Dije asintiendo, finalmente entendería que fue lo que pasó.

-Jazz, un día después de que partieras. Tu madre habló conmigo

Me puse de pie furioso, idota, idiota, idiota. No existe palabra que pudiese describirme mejor. Tenía que ver con mis padres, nunca debí mencionar el plan que tracé para Alice y para mí.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Grité ofuscado

-Jazz, por favor eso ya no tiene importancia. Al menos no ahora

-Cómo puedes decir eso, Alice.- Le dije mientras me paseaba de un lugar a otro muy irritado.- ¡Se encargaron de arruinarnos la vida!

-Jazz.- Alice se levantó del sofá y me interceptó.- Mírame… Jasper mírame.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los bellos ojos apacibles de Alice, ella me acarició el rostro.

-Jasper, estoy aquí. Ahora y aunque parezca un sueño… es real.- Me susurró.

-Lo sé, pero aún así…

-No, Jazz por favor. No vale la pena mirar atrás cuando… cuando tenemos un presente y un futuro.- Alice me abrazó y me tranquilizó.

-Que fue lo que te dijo

-Ella dijo que no tenía derecho de arruinar tu futuro profesional, que… sería una carga para ti y que si te amaba era mejor dejarte tranquilo.

-Alice ¡¿pero por qué? ¡Por qué prestaste oídos a lo que ella te dijo! No tenía ningún derecho… ¿Cómo pensaste que podrías ser una carga para mí?

-Jazz, déjame terminar, planeaba esperarte, como habíamos planeado, terminar la preparatoria y luego reunirme contigo… Además, tenía algo muy importante que contarte.- Respondió Alice con rostro abatido.

-A… que… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Jasper yo estaba esperando un bebé.

Sentí que la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y el aire comenzó a faltarme. No podía creer lo que Alice acababa de decirme, todos estos años no solo he estado separado de ella, sino que también he estado separado de mi…

-Jazz, Jazz ¿Estás bien? Por favor dime algo

Caí como una piedra sobre el sofá, todavía tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-Y… y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Alice?- Susurré tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Quise, quise decírtelo amor. Pero mis padres decidieron que nos marcharíamos de Forks cuando se enteraron. Ni siquiera me dejaron hablar con mis amigas para decirles, sabían que te terminarías enterando por ellas.

Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos y cerré mis ojos. Alice acariciaba mi espalda. La imagen de la niña en los brazos de Alice llenó mi mente y mi corazón. La pequeña de cabellos negros como ébano, piel blanca y mejillas color rosa, esa pequeña… era mi hija, el fruto del amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Tenía una mezcla de emociones, quería llorar, quería reír, sentía temor y al mismo tiempo ansias de ver a mi pequeñita.

Sentí que Alice se alejó y caminó hacia el pasillo y escuché una vocecita que canturreaba.

-Susanita tiene un ratón;  
un ratón chiquitín,  
que come chocolate y turrón  
y bolitas de anís.  
Duerme cerca del radiador,  
con la almohada en los pies,  
y sueña que es un gran campeón  
jugando al ajedrez

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien, Amy.- Levanté mi cabeza para verle. Era la pequeña más perfecta, su cabello era negro, una cinta color blanco atada con un lazo y un lindo flequillo adornaban su frente, unos ojos azules iluminaban su rostro, los mismos ojos azules de su padre. Me dedicó una sonrisa mostrándome sus blancos y pequeñitos dientes. Sostenía una punta de su vestido color rosa y lo movía.

-¿Quién es el señor guapo?- Preguntó riendo

-Amy él es Jasper.- Dijo Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

La pequeña se acercó a mí, no era para nada tímida, me arrodillé ante ella, para tomar su mano.

-Hola, Amy.- No sabía qué hacer, solo podía contemplarla y por primera vez en la vida tener la certeza de que los milagros existen. Vi que ella frunció el ceño un tanto confusa y ladeó su cabeza.

-No, no, no Jasper.- Canturreó mi hija mientras negaba con la cabeza.- No llores. Todo va a estar bien.- Añadió llevando una de sus manitas a mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos, ese simple y delicado roce y aquellas palabras me devolvieron la esperanza de ser feliz. Era como si mi pequeña supiese que de ahora en adelante todo sería mejor para todos. Tomé a la niña en mis bazos y besé su frente.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, llorando al igual que yo para abrazarnos. Decidimos que pasaría más tiempo junto a la pequeña para decirle que soy su padre.

Amy se quedó dormida en mi pecho después de haber jugado toda la tarde a las escondidillas con su madre y conmigo. Una vez que la pequeña se quedó dormida en su habitación, Alice y yo hicimos resurgir ese amor y esa pasión al entregarnos tal y como lo hacíamos hace tiempo atrás.

Decidí que vivir todos los días de mi vida para hacer feliz a Alice y a Amy. Nada ni nadie me separaría jamás del amor de mi vida y ni del mejor regalo que ella pudo haberme dado… mi hija.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa**

**Pues me tienen aquí nuevamente con otro de mis inventos!**

**aaaaaawwww es que imaginarmelos como padres me dio tanta ternura!**

**estaba dudando en subir o no subir este one-shot, es que es diferente a mi estilo xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado... por lo menos un poquito xD**

**XOXO**

**Cris **


End file.
